Life's Lessons
by swthplsromantic
Summary: She knew her and her mom hadn't been getting along very well lately but she never knew that it would get that bad. After all the drama in Manny's life she has to start a new one. Like it or not.
1. Chapter 1

_Manny's POV_

"There is nothing wrong with my clothes" I screamed.

"You will not leave the house wearing that" My mother screamed back.

"I'm really tired of you ya know. I wish I had different parents" I cried and left for school.

_Drama at school had died down, but home drama had heated up In the last two months. My mom had been really short with me lately and I had got to the point where I would scream back. We had fought over everything from clothes and hair, to movies and food. I knew that when I got to school thought I would have Emma's comfort and J.T.'s jokes to make my day better. Me and J.T. gotten together right when my home life had gotten stressful, and me and Emma had become friends again, it was like we couldn't live without each other._

"Hey sweetheart, what's wrong" J.T. asked as we walked through the schools double doors.

"Another fight with my mom" I answered him with out taking my eyes off my feet.

"Things will be okay, I'm sure your fights cant last to much longer. Besides tour running out of things to fight about". He said kissing my forehead an going to his locker.

_School was boring as usual but it was Friday and I was excited about girls night in at Emma's. In the last couple of months that had become the only thing I looked forward to at the end of the week. Emma's was the only place I could rest and relax even when Jack was screaming at the top of his lungs it was better than my house. _

"Hey girls" Spike said as we walked into the house.

"Hey" I said as I flopped on the floor next to Jack.

"Another fight with your mom this morning" Spike asked with a concerned look.

"Yup, as usual. I don't know what I did to her but you would think she would be over it by now".

"Maybe its not you" Emma suggested as she threw our things into the closet.

"Well tonight is girls night in, not worry about crazy mothers, lets start the movie get the polish and take out the ice cream" Spike said with a happier tone.

_Halfway through my pint of Ben and Jerry's I wish I had a mom like Spike. A mom I could tell everything and do everything with and would never have to hide anything from. I didn't want to go home that night and Spike offered to let me stay but I knew that if I didn't come home I would be in even bigger trouble the next day. When I got home there was a BMW parked in the drive way and I could see the living room lights on. Mom never had company so it puzzled me._

"Mama, Greg (my character, Manny's brother)" I called through the house.

"Come her Manuela" I heard my mom's voice call.

"Yes momma" I said as I walked into the room.

"Manny, I know things have been hard for you lately and they have also been hard on me. I need some time, time for myself. Which is why I'm sending you to stay with your dad for awhile" she said without ever making eye contact.

"What, no wait" I said out of confusion.

_My parents discussed my new living arrangements and questions raced through my head. I tried many times to protest but words just wouldn't come out. I found out that I would be moving to New Jersey the next day and my dad was just on business in Canada for a week, I had 1 sister and 2 brothers, and that my dad was in his third marriage. I called Emma, Spike, and J.T. and they came over right away and me and Emma packed my things. We promised each other would write and call everyday and I would come back for Christmas. But that wasn't enough, when we started packing my pictures more tears came. The pictures held all my memories that I had had with all my Degrassi friends and knew I was heading for a miserable new life. I said good bye to my mother and brother and made some calls then I went to stay with my dad in a up-scale hotel until my step-mother and sister could fly up the next day to get me._


	2. Chapter 2

_I tossed and turned all night long, not sure of how to act the next day. I had seen in movies how the step-child is always horrible and I didn't want to be like that. I wanted to be good… or else I would run out of parents to go to. I promised myself I would be good._

"Manny, Manny sweetie wake up" my blurred morning vision cleared to show me Spike.

"Why" I asked as we ate dinner that night"

"Why what" he asked

"Why did you wait so long" I said mean mugging

"You were never meant to know me if you want to be straight forward about it. I had an affair that ended my first marriage with your mother and it brought you. Your mom called and said that she thought that you needed your father, so I left a meeting to get you. Over the years I sent you mom money, since you are partly my responsibility, and many nights I wondered how you grew up and now I have the chance to see.

"The others what are their names" I asked being curious

"You're my 3rd child and I'm excited to have all my kids together. Erickson and Josh are twins and older than you, they came with my 1st marriage. Then you where born 2 years after them. Amber is 7 months younger than you, she was with my second wife. I'm still with my 3rd wife. She is 28 and will have her baby in two months.

_When I heard that my step-mom was 28 I almost laughed in his face._

"Wow, well I'm going to bed so I can be ready for my step mom" I said excusing my self

_I tossed and turned all night long, not sure of how to act the next day. I had seen in movies how the step-child is always horrible and I didn't want to be like that. I wanted to be good… or else I would run out of parents to go to. I promised myself I would be good._

"Manny, Manny sweetie wake up" my blurred morning vision cleared to show me Spike.

"Spike, oh I'm going to miss you so much" I said jumping into her arms.

"Manny I just came to say bye one more time" Emma said stepping from behind Spike.

"Em, I'll be back soon, I promise" I cried.

"Manny, that what I'm here for. We thought it was best if I told you" Spike whispered.

"Tell me what" I said going to sit beside Em.

"Your mother is having emotional difficulties right now, your may not be able to come to live for a while" she informed me.

"So I cant come back" I said beginning to cry as I felt Emma's arms hug me.

"We've discussed it with the courts. You can stay with us one weekend a month, and at New Years, spring break and summer" she said with a comforting smile.

"Promise Spike" I asked trying to smile back.

_She held up her pinky and I knew she would make it happen. After another short but tearful goodbye I took a shower, and tried to pick out my most respectable outfit._


	3. Chapter 3

****"Manuela" I heard a name call halfway through my breakfast.

_I jumped up to see a very young and very much pregnant blonde in a halter and shorts._

"Hi, you can call me Manny" I said meeting her halfway through the suite.

"Hey, I'm Missy" She introduced herself.

"So you're my step-mom" I asked kind of skeptical.

"That would be me, come on our flight leaves soon" she said helping me load my stuff onto a trolley.

_We talked like old friends rather then step-mom and step- daughter. On the way she bought me a coach purse and said no girl should be without. Once our flight took off we talked about my friends and school, my brothers and sisters, and my mom. A sleek black limo was there to pick us up and take us home. I knew my dad had money but I didn't know he had that much. I felt like a goddess riding through the upscale neighborhood.. _

"Hey, I'm Amber" I girl with jet black hair and remarkable deep blue eyes said.

"I'm Manny" I said sticking my hand out to her.

"Come on I'll show you to your room" she said after hugging me instead.

_We walked up a grand stair case to a hall full of doors and when she came to the 3rd on the left she stopped and opened it to reveal a beautiful lavender room with plush carpet, a large canopy bed, wall to floor windows, a big screen tv, my very own computer, and a large walk in closet already full. _

"Wow, this is beautiful" I said trying to catch my breath.

"We were hoping you would like it we did have much time to decorate it and buy clothes. If something doesn't fit or you don't like something we can take it back" she said with hope in her eyes.

"Everything is great" I said. "Um, I have a question"

"What is it" she asked with a little concern in her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong I just wanted to ask you about Missy" I said quickly.

"Oh, Missy is great, she's like a older sister or a best friend to me" she said pepping up again.

"So she's a good mom" I asked.

"Yep, I cant wait until she has her own kids" she said. "But I'll show you around the neighborhood instead of sitting around.

_I changed into shorts and met her downstairs ten minutes later. She was dressed in True Religion jeans, a halter from Hollister, Rainbow flip flops, with Prada sunglasses to top it off._

"Wow that's a great outfit" I complimented her.

"Come on Manuela, go get fabulous" she said after she studied me.

_Once we got to my room she opened my closet doors to revel dozens of designer outfits. She tossed me a green one piece L.A.M.B halter skirt, with green flip flops , and coach sunglasses. _

"Much better" she said with a innocent smile.


End file.
